Defining me
by Sunlance
Summary: Rachel Mckenzie. Are 100 words enough to define you? 2 words every chapter.
1. Beginning and Forgotten

**I have decided on doing my own little 100 word challenge. I'm doing each chapter so they have 2 words each.  
I have created my own list, so if you wanna know what the words will be or if you want to do one yourself just ask me :)**

**So... here are the first two words: Beginning and Forgotten.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Beginning:

I stepped into a world I couldn't have possibly dreamed of. Kids from all over the world came here and some of them became the best operatives known to man.

We would be trained here; we would learn how to fight adult tyranny. I looked at out across the icy plain, mesmerised by its shimmering white glory.

There I met my training officer, Alexis Summers. We didn't get off to a good start but in time we would become friends.

And that's where my real life began: a training base out in the freezing depths of the artic with several people who I grew close to…

* * *

**As a side note, Alexis Summers is an OC in Starting out Small. Just in case you wondered. Also, take a look at SoS and see how rachels life as a KND operative began.**

**

* * *

**Forgotten:

I came here often. I never really understood why, but it seemed like I had been there before. I would look up at my children's tree house in my spare time wondering what they would be up to.

They had friends over most of the time, but they rarely ever spent it outside of that tree house.

I would look up at the moon at night as well, a lingering feeling of loss flowing through my mind. I would always smile when I did. They seemed to remind me of a past I had forgotten. I didn't remember my childhood, not really. To me it was just a blur.

But my children and their friends seemed to admire me and I never knew why. One day, one of them let it slip.

Me, a leading operative in an unknown organisation run by kids? I laughed and shrugged it off but somewhere deep down I wondered; what had I really been like, back when I was their age?

They called me Numbuh 362 apparently and that I had left the organisation with a smile on my face. Kids and their wild imaginations, they never cease to amaze me.

* * *

**The next to words will be...(Drum roll please)... Guilt and Life. A little random but oh well!  
Please read and review :)  
**


	2. Guilt and Life

**I'm back guys!  
I'd just like to apologise for the lack of updates on my stories, I've been occupied with a load of school work.  
Luckily it's the holidays which means major updating time! Whoo!  
Anyway, on with the story!**

**This chapter is about Guilt and Life (Just in case you've forgotten).  
So enjoy!**

* * *

**Guilt**

I thought that I'd be happy when she was gone. I thought that maybe when she and Nigel were no longer together I'd get to see more of him.

Happy wasn't the right word to describe what I was feeling. Maybe there was some happiness deep down inside but I knew that what had happened tonight was my fault.

I'd pulled him away from his girlfriend on a wild goose chase and in doing so they'd broken up. I should be over the moon right now.

So why is it I feel like I've done something wrong?

* * *

**A/N The one above takes place during operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D which I haven't actually seen so I hope you're all satisfied with it.**

* * *

**Life**

This was it, this is who we are. We are the Kids Next Door and this is our life.

We fight adult tyranny on behalf of kids who can't protect themselves. We save the world every other day from enemies you can't begin to imagine and in return for a job well done we get sweets and ice cream

And what you don't realise is that we do it all for you; kids who can't fight back, kids with no defences.

We are the Kids Next Door.

We give our lives, for yours.

* * *

**And that's it for today, I'll probably update again tomorrow but who knows.**

**As for the next chapter I bring you: Fire and Water**


	3. Fire and Water

**Another day, another chapter.  
I dedicate this chapter to the first five reviewers of this story.  
So here ya go PWNi0wn, XxTheUnspokenTruthxX, ryt-'nd-Run13, SecretKeeper96 and Gamewizard2008; this chapter goes to you.**

**Enojoy!**

* * *

**Fire**

He stood there at _my_ podium all smug and proud of himself. He wasn't even a kid, why was I backing him up? Why was I giving him the chance of leading the Kids Next Door?

I should've just let Fanny and her decommissioning squad handle the situation, but he did have a point, even if it was _Father_. The supreme leader could make up rules and he was the supreme leader.

Was this my fault? Partially; but I wasn't going to stand for it. I'd take him down one way or another. All I had to do was make him tag me.

At first I was scared but then my posture became focused and relaxed. I don't know whether I was trying to redeem myself or the burning desire to take down the Kids Next Door's number one enemy kept me going.

All I knew was I wasn't going to let him burn down _my_ organisation.

* * *

**Water**

"Finally, some time to sit down and relax!" I shouted to know one in particular. I fell back onto the sand and looked up at the shining sun. I breathed in the fresh sea air and smiled. I stretched my arms before placing them behind my head and closing my eyes to the outside world.

"Oh, how I've missed you, seaside." I breathed in the air again, my grin growing each time.

"Numbuh 362! Come on in, the waters fine!" I sit up to see Abby calling out to me from the water depths. Well, maybe the sea will cool me down. I shrug before jumping up and charging towards Abby.

We splash around for a while, acting like kids again before a few more people joined us.

"By the way Abby, it's just Rachel now." She looked at me and nodded, before smiling and giving a sarcastic salute. I throw some water at her and hit her sock in the face. We began to laugh away the day, just like the good old times.

"Whatever you say, _Rachel_. Besides, we wouldn't want to blow our cover now would we?"

* * *

**Now I think I'll settle down with a nice cup of coffee before continuing with the next chapter.  
The next two words are: Death and Hunger... That'll be interesting**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	4. For the hamsters

**This chapter is dedicated to the Hamsters of the KND, as well as any hamsters people may own.**

**It also goes out to all of my loyal reviewers, whose reviews always make my day. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Death**

"To all the hamsters who gave their lives for the Kids Next Door this year, we give you an honorary page in the Book of KND and a memorial ceremony. We thank you for all the times you've helped us and for the power you provided."

I feel the tears stinging at my eyes and can see several kids in the crowd bawling their eyes out; one of them being Kuki Sanban.

"We will remember we for generations to come as you were our comrades. Sometimes you even stepped in for a sick operative and for that we respect you."

I look up to see practically every kid in tears. Even I'm in tears because one of my closest hamsters died this year. As kids we take this to heart.

I tense my fist and close my eyes before opening them again, a determined look on my face. "Today is dedicated to our beloved hamsters so let me say this: Hamsters Next Door Rule!" I throw my fist into the air and every other kid follows suit with screams and cheers of their own.

We cry for our fallen comrades.

* * *

**Hunger**

"Must… finish… paperwork," I groaned, my head slamming against the table once again. My stomach growled and with it I let out a frustrated cry.

I shove the paperwork off the desk before resting my arms on the table and placing my head in my hands. This was one of the days where my paperwork was overwhelming me. Sometimes I wondered why they couldn't take care of their own paperwork.

I picked up one of the pieces of paper and looked at it before shruggin and making it into a paper airplane.

I took out my anger on the plane by throwing it as hard as I could at the door. At that moment the door swung open and an unlucky Patton walked through, barely managing to dodge the piece of flying paper.

"Sorry," I muttered. He laughed as he handed me the plate with some lunch on it.

"You know, you wouldn't be as angry if you ate more. That frustration is your stomach going 'feed me'." I looked at him, then at the food.

Maybe some food would make me feel better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, as well as the major updating for this story!  
Don't worry though, those of you who read Starting out Small will be in for a suprise later on :)**

**In the meantime, the next two words will be revealed: Pride and Lust  
Also you can suggest pairings or episodes that the next words can be based around, I won't mind.  
**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	5. Pride and Lust

**Hey there! So, I've finally decided to update!  
Thank you for all you're encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it :)  
**

**And now the chapter you've all been waiting for (sorry fo the lateness!). Enjoy!**

* * *

Pride

I looked down from my stand, the entire of the KND watching me with there full attention. I smiled, just a little, feeling the pride shoot through me.

I was proud because I knew they'd take every mission seriously (or as seriously as a kid could get). I was proud because they'd always work together, each and every team even if they didn't like each other.

And I was proud of myself too. Just because I was managing an organisation full of kids didn't make it any easier.

But most of all, I was glad I had the honour of being their leader and I'm sure that the majority were proud of me.

* * *

Lust

Love and lust are two different things. For example: I'd love to be with Nigel, yet since he's been gone I've been lusting for Chad.

So wrong, right? I mean how can I like the traitor Chad Dickson? I don't know either. Although since Nigel's been gone I've just wanted to be close to someone.

Maybe it's a sign, maybe I'm growing up. But right now I could care less, because my thoughts are already back to Chad and the lust I have for him.

* * *

**It's short but I hope you all still like it.**

**As for the next two words, I bring you: Greed and Tainted!  
Oh and maybe a little 362/274 ;)**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	6. Greed and Tainted

**Whoo! And the next chapter arrives with lots of 362x274 goodness!  
Wait I mean, there is no 362x274...  
Ah forget it, Just hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the 362x274 lovers out there as well as my loyal reviews.  
This one's for you guys! Your reviews always make me smile!**

* * *

Greed

Ah, candy; the sweet sensation of our generation. I popped another salt water taffy into my mouth, the flavour bursting into the life the moment it came into contact with my delighted taste buds.

I remembered how I obtained those sweets, a couple of boys fighting outside my office up on the moon base. I laughed at the look on their faces when I took the sweets away. They were practically heartbroken!

I probably shouldn't have been laughing, but it really was a win-win situation. I get sweets and every once in a while I get the entertainment that I am so badly deprived of.

So yeah, perhaps it was good to be greedy. Maybe sometimes, just a little.

* * *

Tainted

His body was pressed against mine, the soft brush of his gentle lips upon my own sent and exhilarating chill coursing through my spine. We pulled away to breathe, our chests heaving and our lips stinging with excitement.

Maybe it was wrong, but all the while it felt so right. I was in the Teens Next Door, but it didn't mean they could take away my rights. So what if he was my enemy or if I was on a mission. Right now me and him were the only people in the world.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, brushing my bangs away from my face. "I never knew you had it in ya, McKenzie." His breath was hot on my face, yet the fact didn't repulse me. The closeness only made me want him more.

"Yeah," I replied, bringing one hand up and placing it on his neck. "Neither did I."

_I was going to regret it later on in life, but I couldn't give a damn. At that moment I was letting his taint course through me and to be honest, it felt good._

* * *

**And that's it for now!  
~P.S. I loved writing the short story for 'tainted'.  
I thinkI may just write a oneshot for it... I'll think about it.**

**And now the next words are: (Drum roll please) Envy and Control.  
Review are more than welcome as well as any suggestions for the theme!**

**Oh and since you asked for a challenge *cough* XxTheUnspokenTruthxX *cough* then just go to http:/sunlancefanfiction .blogspot. com/ (Without the spaces either side of .blogspot.) for my personal 100 word cahllenge list.**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	7. Envy and Control

**Hey there guys! I'm back wit another chapter and all for your entertainment.**

**Anyways, thanks again to all my reviewers. All though I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough :)**

**Anyways, onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

Envy

I loved him and all I really wanted was for him to love me back. But no, she got his love instead and she threw it away like it was nothing.

Maybe I did desire him; maybe I fell for his rare smile. But she was there before me and because of that I lost his heart to another.

But I swear to you, Lizzie Devine, you push him away, you leave him out for even a second and I'll make sure the tables will turn. And when they do, I'll leave your envy in my dusty tracks and watch your desire tear you apart from the inside.

* * *

Control

Kids: crazy and hard to control; always running around and playing tag. On their own they'd fall to the hardships of adults. They'd be defenceless, unable to protect and unwilling to fight back.

The Kids Next Door: an organisation that serves to protect those in danger. But even then they're just a bunch of kids. They need a leader, someone who can whip them into shape and make sure they do their job.

That job falls to me. As supreme leader I need control, because without then our organisation and the kids we defend would fall.

* * *

**And that concludes todays chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**The next two words are: Day and Dream.  
Also, don't forget to check out poll on my profile for your vote on what pairings should be in this fic.  
**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


	8. Day and Dream

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I've been busy with tests. Luckily I only have one test to go so expect more updates from now on.**

**A quick thank you to all my reviewers and on with the stories!**

* * *

Day

Being a spy you begin to wonder why on earth some random idiot decided to create a day. You can be spotted a mile away, with or without a disguise. Having a mission in the day was one of the most impossible things a spy could have.

Of course, being the best spy meant you had to live up to expectations, no matter what. Times were important to, so I decided to curse the loathsome fool, who handed me an assignment meant to be completed in the day.

'The target's inside' they said. It didn't matter if it was inside or not, how the hell did the expect me to sneak into the delightful children's mansion in the daylight without being seen by either KND operatives or the delightful children themselves.

I sighed. These kind of days made me stop wanting to be Rachel McKenzie and just be an ordinary kid. They'd never grant me that wish though, not being one of their 'best'.

* * *

Dream

There was a girl floating through a brightly coloured sky (if you could call it that). A boy met her halfway, his shades shimmering in the golden sun.

"So Rachel, here we can do anything." He whispered in the girl's ear and pulled her closer. She leaned in, granting him his wish and the two kissed. It was soft and perfect, every girls dream.

That's when the young girl's eyes flew open and the beautiful sky disappeared, replaced with the dull darkness of her bedroom.

"Oh well," she sighed. "A girl can dream."

* * *

**And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed them and if you have any pairing ideas, don't forget to tell me ;)**

**Next time we have: Defeat and Confidence**

Until next time, See Ya!


	9. Defeat and Confidence

**More updates! Because I've been lacking in that department and I like you all too much to deprive you of my fic for any longer!  
So here's to the next chapter with a little cameo of Patton the citizombie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Defeat

Fighting citizombies wasn't really on her to-do list, but she couldn't really argue. She was fighting for her life, which was enough motivation for Rachel.

She was cornered by them; they seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. Then she saw him, her old friend Patton. He taunted Rachel, but she held her ground, wielding her yield sign and battling with a fierce determination.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. She was beaten, thrown to the ground and swarmed by citizombies. She was going to become one of them.

She may have been defeated, but she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Confidence

It takes confidence to be a leader. If you aren't confident then everything falls apart. Sometimes it seems like everything is going wrong and you can't control the situation.

My friend helped me through a rough patch, and I'm grateful for that. He taught me that I need to stay strong; I need to keep fighting on.

Because if I'm not confident in my abilities, then my operatives aren't confident in theirs. We sick together through thick and thin. We help each other stand up when we fall down.

That's the confidence we hold in each other, and that's enough for me.

* * *

**Whoo! More chapters soon, I promise.**

Next time we have: Ally and Enemy.  
Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, See Ya!


	10. Ally and Enemy

**More updates for the win. Who's with me?  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as well as all the others.  
**

* * *

Ally

"We have to work together for now, kiddo. I'm just as angry about this as you are!" he called, his blonde hair covered in mud and falling over his eyes.

"I'm surprised you can see, jack-ass!" I called, irritated due to my newest assignment. I kicked the ground, mud flying up into the air and landing on his clothes. I stifled a laugh as he turned to face me, his face bright red.

"You think this is funny?" He bent down and swept up a pile of mud, flicking it up at me and hitting my laughing form. I stopped to scowl at him, both of us drenched and frustrated.

"I'm your ally now. Friend or not, we have to work together." He walked away without me and after a brief pause I trudged behind, cursing under my breath at how Chad was right.

* * *

Enemy

It's funny how things change. I pondered that fact as I dodged a blast of mustard from some of the KND's new 2x4 tech. I remembered how they looked up to me, their faces smiling as I walked onto the stage.

Now look. We're fighting, the cadets that I saw through their basic training running around trying to catch me, a traitor.

I feel like shedding a tear, but I know that's impossible. Even then, a tear wouldn't get me out of this situation.

We were enemies now and I had no choice but to fight. It felt like it had always been this way, but maybe that was just fate toying with me.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Next time we have: Old and Earth.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Until next time, See Ya! **


	11. Old and Earth

**And today for all my readers we have Old and Earth. Enjoy!**

* * *

Old

"Come back here, traitor!" one of them cried as I rounded the corner and jumped the fence that blocked the path.

My breathing was heavy; my ears were ringing with the constant fire of guns and pounding of feet. I heard the rattling of the fence behind me, but I didn't stop. 5 of them appeared in front of me, guns at the ready.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I stopped and put my hands up in fake surrender. Not one of them lowered their weapons. I panted, glancing behind me to see the other group of KND operatives with their guns pointed my way.

"When did I get too old for this," I moaned, flipping over the group behind me and jumping into action.

* * *

Earth

Earth was a beautiful sight if you took away everything the adults did to it. Of course, being in the moonbase 24/7 helped with that.

All you could see were the white clouds mixing into slightly darker greys. The blue of the ocean curled around the greens and browns of the land. It looked a bit like a paint pallet, but to me and my operatives, it would always be home.

Although, going back there would definitely get me in trouble with my parents for being out to late. But I wouldn't want to miss this sight for the world.

* * *

**That's it for today folks! Next time we'll have: Air and Night.  
Stay tuned!**

**Until next time, See Ya!**


End file.
